In Your Arms Tonight
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Santana and Brittany decide to kick off the summer getting to reknow each other and discuss the possibilities of pursuing a public relationship. Hard Core Smutt. For my girl Shime


For my ShemShem!

**In Your Arms Tonight**

The road from Lima to Navarre was roughly over three hours. It was a long trip, but once they reached Baylor Beach, Santana knew it would be worth it. She smiled over at Brittany who was singing along to Ta-ta Young on the radio. This was their weekend, their way to kick off the summer. She and her best friend cruising to the beach. Her best friend and the women she was in love with.

"Tana, have you seen my purse?" asked Brittany, looking around.

"Oh for crying out loud. If you forgot it in Lima.. we're not turning around Britts," said Sanatorium, god she loved the girl.. but sometimes, man.

"Found it!" claimed Brittany, pulling out her wicker beach purse from behind the seat, "Do you think when we get to Baylor, we could paint each others nails?"

butte

"Of coarse," smiled Santana, eager to have a valid excuse to touch Brittany again.

They arrived a little before noon and parked in the shade of a few large trees. Santana barely had time to park when Brittany was happily diving out of the car and tugging open the rear car door on the Honda. Santana laughed as she went over to Brittany's side where she was pulling out the lawn chairs. Santana was about to comment on how silly Brittany's eagerness was, but she suddenly had to bite her lip. Brittany had stopped her onslaught of emptying the back seat and was leaning against the door slightly. Santana couldn't help but admire the soft contours of Brittany's body that was exposed. Her button up shirt was open and tied around her waist revealing the butterfly bikini top she wore. Santana cleared her throat a little as she followed Brittany's legs up to her small denim skirt. She was gorgeous. But Santana was mostly distracted by Brittany's smile. Her innocent. Loving. Smile.

"I love you," said Santana, unintentionally out loud.

"I love you too, Tana," smiled Brittany, "Hey, if you empty from that end we could get everything out pretty fast."

"Oh.. yeah," said Santana sadly as she walked around to the other side again.

Brittany waited for Santana to start opening the door and smiled. She was would be lying if she said she wasn't a little anxious to spend time with Santana. She had missed hanging out... and their sweet lady kisses. She slowed for a moment, taking in Santana's ebony hair hanging to one side. She was so exotic and beautiful, so sweet... she wished other people could see this side of Santana. The loving. Free. Wonderful girl she loved. She bit her lip and sat on the seat, closing the door.

"Santana... can we talk please?" asked Brittany, as Santana put the last bag on the ground.

"About what?" asked Santana, but she got in and closed the door.

"About us," said Brittany, she saw Santana glance at the door and quickly grabbed her hand to reinforce her need for her to stay, "Why don't you want to be with me, if you love me?"

"What?... Britt.. I.. I do," said Santana, she'd told her that.

"Santana.. I want us to be together... but I wan't to call you my girlfriend... I want to walk down the halls holding hands. Kiss you before class..." Brittany didn't get to finish, as Santana leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm afraid," said Santana, pulling away slightly and looking into Brittany's eyes, hoping to see understanding.

"You don't have to be. Your strong and we have each other... we have our friends... you don't have tof be afraid," said Brittany, gently stroking Santana's cheek and smiling warmly at her.

"Your amazing, Brittany," said Santana, looking into those blue eyes, "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I do," said Brittany with a smile, kissing Santana on the lips gently, "I love you too."

Santana felt her stomach knot and unknot and a cool warmth flow over her. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and pulled her closer, her lips kissing hers fiercely, which only intensified when Brittany slung her legs over Santana's lap and slid her tongue teasingly over Santana's. Santana's hands slid up Brittany's denim skirt, caressing her thighs and cheeks gently, causing a slight moan from Brittany. Santana froze as Brittany slid off her lap and pushed her against the door, Brittany had never taken control like this before. Her loving eyes and naughty smile made her look feral and Santana felt her chest get heavy. Her Brittany was gorgeous.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" chuckled Santana.

"This," said Brittany, pulling off the red over dress Santana had been wearing and tossing it up front.

Before Santana could even attempt to take control again, Brittany had slid the pale yellow bikini top she'd been wearing up and was drawing circles with her tongue on her nipple. Santana moaned and her head fell back against the glass. Brittany nipped her nipple gently and then a little harder, causing Santana to arch and grip the seat, moaning. She gasped as Brittany's hand slid down across her stomach and down the front of her bikini bottoms, rubbing and messaging the contours. Brittany slid her tongue up to Santana's neck and began to nip gently on her collar bone. Santana moved to touch Brittany, but her hands were blocked and before she could protest, Brittany's slender fingers slid into Santana, causing her to moan and arch again with each thrust and touch of Brittany. She gripped anything, trying to hold onto something as Brittany held her hips down gently and bit Santana's earlobe before covering Santana's moans with her lips. She bit at her lip and sucked the tip of her tongue. That was all Santana needed to go over the edge, her body trying to arch into Brittany's thrusting hand. She let out a rigid moan that mingled with a slight scream.

"Oh... my god... Brittany," gasped Santana as she came, her whole body shaking.

"I take it you liked that?" asked Brittany kissing Santana chastely.

"Oh god... what you do to me," moaned Santana, smirking as she shoved Brittany against the seat, laying her flat, "My turn, Britt."

She kissed Brittany deeply once and then began to trail open mouthed kissed down her neck and front. She pulled the string of her top slowly as she sucked on the flesh above her breast. She heard Brittany give a light moan as Santana messaged Brittany's other breast, pulling the fabric down and nipping circles all around her nipple, Brittany let out a small gasp as Santana rolled her tongue against the nub of flesh. She slid herself down Brittany, trailing kisses down her stomach, dipping her tongue in her belly button, earning a rewarding moan.

"Oh... Santana..mm," moaned Brittany as Santana began to message her thighs and push the skirt up, kissing the fabric of her bikini bottom.

Santana gave a small bite into the fabric, earning a squeak from Brittany and a light moan. She pulled the garment down, watching as Brittany's long legs complied and moved for her. She ducked her head in between Brittany's knees, leaving the underpants at Brittany's knees. She nudged her nose gently against Brittany's opening. Earning a reward moan as she looked up to see Brittany's head pulled back and her body flushed. Santana loved that look. She moaned herself as she gave a gentle flick of her tongue, this earned her a few short gasps, and a small yell as she dipped her tongue inside. Flicking gently and then quickly. Then swirling, each time earning moans and yelps. She gave a slight bite to the labia, that earned her the reaction she really wanted, the bucking of Brittany's hips and the arching moans as she liquid Brittany clean.

"Oh, Santana... oh... I love you," gasped Brittany.

"I want to try something Britt," said Santana, sliding up Brittany with Kisses, still leaving Brittany's knees restrained, as she fingered the denim skirt.

"Okay," said Brittany, Santana was certain she was just as flushed.

She braced her right hand above Brittany's shoulder and pulled her left leg to rest on the seat over Brittany's right leg. She stood on her knees for a second and slid Brittany's hips up to meet hers, she moaned as their bodies touched against each other. Santana stood as much as she could and yanked off her undergarments, tossing them... she really didn't fucking care to be honest. She slid back down their clitoris' perfectly splayed together, she could feel their warmth radiating together. She angled their hips again and leaned, one hand on Brittany's hips as she gave a light thrust. The feeling was electric and wet, causing both of them to moan and gasp. Santana rolled her hips again, and Brittany pulled herself up as much as she could and pulled Santana into a deep kiss, Santana moaned and rolled her hips again, watching as Brittany's chest rose and her head tilted back in ecstasy. She did again a little harder, they both moaned, reaching their peaks again, they both hit their climax at the same time. A mesh of skin, and the smell of sex filled the air as Santana laid on top of Brittany, kissing her ears and lips, and sucking it gently.

"Where... wow.. did.. you learn.. that?" asked Brittany her chest rising and falling, Santana snickered.

"Karofsky," she chuckled, Brittany sat bolt up right with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Brittany, she really didn't know why she was shocked.. but... she was.

"He gave me a lesbian porn for my birthday last week," smirked Santana, "Hey guys have some uses... even gay ones."

"Oh... oh wow... okay, I guess that's a little less... what? Wait.. He's... He's gay?" asked Brittany, still in a state of shock.

"Britt, lets not dwell, I'll tell you later," said Santana, sitting up slightly, "For now... can we just bask..."

"... okay.. okay yeah," said Brittany giving Santana a smile as she reached for one of the beach towels and pulled it over them. It was quite and then, "Did you know cats bask in the sunlight at least..."

"Brittany," said Santana with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"What?" asked Brittany, snuggling into Santana's chest.

"I love you."

**THE END**


End file.
